


密夜迷情

by MATHYS



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:00:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MATHYS/pseuds/MATHYS
Summary: 献给In The Closet；半架空，套用部分现实，但并不挂钩。后半段有比较雷的女攻男，建议深夜收看。





	密夜迷情

他们刚逃出一场慈善晚会。  
晚会是正常的，娜奥米在客座愉快地聊八卦，不时应对前来搭话的名流。但渐入佳境时，突然出现在会场的中东人打破了安逸的气氛。随着烟雾弥漫，会场里陷入了巨大的恐慌。人们匆忙逃窜，乱成一锅粥。  
那时情况危急，娜奥米来不及抱怨。这时她已经在安全的地方，于是迫不及待翻了一个等候多时的白眼。  
坐在窗边翻手机通讯录的黑袍男人捕捉到她的嫌弃表情，笑了出来。

娜奥米原本以为他是女人，所以才跟着他一路躲进酒店的套间。实际就算是女人，他的阿拉伯黑袍也很可疑，像是极端分子的同伙。但很快她打消了这个念头，就算活动安保再怎么白痴，也不至于放一个没身份的中东妇女进门吧。  
中东女人的手掌修长宽大，牵着晕头转向的娜奥米在会场里一阵疯跑，终于找到了备用的逃生出口。这时候女人掏出手机，一边拉着娜奥米往前走一边接电话。娜奥米听见黑袍下传来中性的，沙哑的嗓音。  
“怎么会这样？好吧……”在不可置信和低落的回应之后，中东女人轻缓地说：“那你们也要注意安全。”  
然后中东女人结束通话，抬起头，一双洋娃娃般的大眼睛望向娜奥米：“这附近的几个路口都被不法分子盯上了，外面很危险。你有人接应吗？”  
“没有……”娜奥米正是因为孤身一人才会被中东女人搭救。  
“那你跟我来。”中东女人点了点头：“我认识这里的负责人，他会带我们到安全的地方。”

这是一个怪人。娜奥米评价他。在宴会开始时他就出现在客席，和人聊天、拥抱，却不接近任何一个小圈子，而且并不去除遮面的黑纱，表现得像个伊斯兰公主。但真正的伊斯兰贵族少女是绝对不会在中东国土外憋住自己的脸。  
也许“她”是个伊斯兰名人。娜奥米自娱自乐脑补，她自己是名模，又是黑人，她混出头那会儿时尚界的黑妹还是稀有物种，那些长枪短炮轰炸的流言火网从来都不会留情。人种偏见尚且如此，宗教又何其不能呢。  
但很快娜奥米就明白这些深沉的诽测不过是她想多了，原因很简单，“她”只是个变装打扮的男人。嗯，有名的男人。

这是因为她顺手脱掉长裙去浴室时，被对方尴尬地提醒了：“咳，我想你最好进去再换衣服。”  
“对不起，呃……”娜奥米不拘小节惯了，忽然有些不适应：“我没想到你们的戒律这么严厉。”  
“嗯？”轮到对方表达不解，又很快笑了：“不，我不是阿拉伯人。我只是穿了这身黑袍……嘿，我是男的。”  
他这会儿才明白什么，腼腆地摘下了面纱，解开长袍的绳结。半长黑色卷发随之披散在他的肩头，配上白皙秀气的面容，并没有性别上的说服力。  
不过他不需要说服，娜奥米也认得他，他是个几乎每天都会出现在电视上不同频道的男人，他无形的财富坐占流行界的半壁江山，也许比现任总统还要知名。  
“迈克！”娜奥米惊呼：“天哪。”

她捂住了嘴，即使没有镁光灯，也毫不吝啬做出夸张的反应：“这真是太神奇了。”  
迈克显然已经习惯了这样的场景，他还可以应付更大的阵仗，因此这家伙只是轻快地挑了挑眉毛，还颇高兴地说：“我也认得你，你是娜奥米。我在助手的时尚杂志上见过你。你真漂亮。”

娜奥米踏入时尚圈以来不缺乏他人的赞美，而迈克的恭维绝对是她最受用的一个。她有些脸红，长时间地捂脸并不礼貌，她于是放下胳膊，想要和对方握个手什么的。然后她意识到自己之前一直牵着这个男人。  
其实是对方牵着她，可这不重要。迈克一直保护她，她有些不知所措，在她把迈克当成女人的时候，还近距离闻到过他身上婴儿粉一样的甜味。她的手指随之微微颤抖起来。  
“我能抱抱你吗？”娜奥米微微激动：“我是说，我非常开心……”  
“来叭。”迈克张开双臂，神情无辜得像个小女孩。

女模特柔软的身体顿时扑进他的怀里，褐色的长发充满酒水与烟尘的混合气味。迈克抽了抽鼻子，娜奥米没发现他的小动作，兀自沉浸在偶像的怀抱，她丰满的胸部令迈克咋舌。  
二十来岁女人的身体健美而活力，热腾腾有汗水的味道。安全起见，酒店的房门是锁上的，这相当于一间密室，封闭的空间里荷尔蒙的作用就更加明显。迈克不着痕迹地咽口水，他感到轻微紧张，是否逾矩的判断标准不在他这里。  
“我们可以先换身衣服。”他委婉地提醒道。  
他害羞了，娜奥米发觉这点，再才意识到他们所处的环境是多么令人遐想。迈克年长她十二岁，可以当她的叔叔，可他看上去比她大不了多少，黑袍下宽厚的怀抱有浓厚的雄性力量。  
那有力的手臂在她的腰上维持着一个礼节性的角度。  
迈克是巨星，同时也是个年富力强的男人。

“你说得对——”疯狂的念头在娜奥米的心中一闪而逝，她理智地收回手，感觉到清凉的空气再次插足他俩之间：“你介意我先去洗澡吗？”  
她的长裙上都是尘土的斑点，还有驳杂的酒渍。她宁可像在维密那样只穿内衣，都比一身脏兮兮要体面。迈克也赞同地点头：“去吧，我会帮你要身新衣服。”

唰，淋浴房的水雾包裹模特儿的躯体。  
作为女人，她前凸后翘，身姿挺拔，蜜色的大腿线条紧绷，身材好得令同性无力嫉妒。她闭目享受水流的冲刷，水珠流连在光洁的肌肤上分外性感。  
湿气弥漫，当日的种种遭遇在水声里一幕幕浮现：上午她还在健身，试衣服，和闺蜜煲电话粥；下午参加晚会就遇到了意外，她茫然跟着一个神秘人物躲进了高层旅馆，这个神秘人是迈克尔……这真是电影般的奇遇。而现在这位迈克先生就坐在套间里，和她一起等待外面的事态变化。  
我怎么能在这档子洗澡，万一事情解决他走了怎么办？娜奥米突然有些懊悔。

可有些情绪让她选择了继续呆在浴室。她看过一些访谈，迈克很精致，清洁而且完美主义，不论为了什么她都要干干净净来面对他。而他想必也不能忍受自己脏兮兮的丝绸长袍，那他在袍子里又穿了什么呢。  
迈克裹着黑袍看上去纤瘦柔美，但是他不会有娜奥米这样小巧圆润的肩膀，他的肩膀很宽，这让他的舞姿善于侵略；他也不会有娜奥米那样高耸的乳房，但是他胸膛饱满，能支撑起各种款式的军装大衣；他有细腰，长腿，这方面他们别无二致；而他还有……  
这小空间里连水都燥热起来了，上帝！  
娜奥米忽然想直接冲出去，她要摸摸迈克，或者让对方来触摸自己。可他大她那么多，他的气质就像个清教徒，他恐怕还满脑子都想着怎么回家，真是操蛋。

“娜奥米。”拔高了的音调在浴室外响起，迈克在敲门：“我进来给你放衣服。”  
“好的。”娜奥米说。  
淋浴房有独立的挡板，可以遮住客人的隐私部位，即使迈克对她性骚扰，也只会看到她的胳膊和小腿。她四肢纤长，像蜘蛛那样招招摇摇，反倒是迫不及待想勾引他。

然而迈克是闭着眼进来的，他摸索着浴室的瓷砖，像只小瞎子。  
但他嘴角在偷笑。  
“你得往右边再走点，你快摸到马桶旁边了。”娜奥米不得不出声提醒他，告诉他洗手台的确切方位。  
“那么你在马桶左边是吗。”迈克开始调戏她：“嘿，你就在我的对面。”  
他把衣服放在洗手台的支架上。这时候娜奥米注意到他穿着白衬衫，下摆扎进黑色的西库里。他背对自己的时候腰部的线条无比窈窕，符合被抚摸的弧度。  
是他在勾引我？娜奥米不由联想。

“啊哈！”迈克突然怪叫一声，迅速扭过身跳到淋浴房门口，还摆出了一个怪诞的手势，仿佛丧尸附体，差点就要贴上玻璃了。  
娜奥米被他惊得后退半步，手扶上了防滑架。她定睛一看，迈克闭着眼睛在吐舌头。  
“你要吓死我。”娜奥米哭笑不得地抱怨。而迈克恶作剧得逞，发出嘿嘿嘿的笑声，他依然没把眼睛睁开。  
“我是一只鬼~我会抓住你~”他模仿恐怖片的调调，扯着门阀晃来晃去。  
娜奥米心中一动，偷偷解开插销。  
“好吧……”她可不是被僵尸舞蹈吓得慌不择路的女主角，她猛然拉开玻璃门：“来啊，你这个‘颤栗者’！”

娜奥米抬起水淋淋的胳膊抓住迈克的肩膀。后者被她激得浑身一抖，大大的眼睛瞪得溜圆，又立刻闭紧。水平喷头瞬间淋湿了迈克的上半身，他的衣袖胶水一般粘在身上。  
“不！不！”迈克就像是公园派对里的小孩一样尖叫着挣脱她，发尾甩起的水珠糊了她一脸。他又笑又叫，大喊着“你是坏家伙”，蹦蹦跳跳地逃出了盥洗室。  
还贴心地关上了房门。  
客室仍旧回荡着迈克的疯笑，很快他转而唱起歌，过不了多久电视也被打开了，发出叽里呱啦的声响。娜奥米站在花洒下，任由流水淌出砖台，安静蔓延到洗漱台干燥的地面。她有些发呆，并感受到一种难以言喻的荒谬。

迈克给她带来的是睡衣，内衣、多余的浴袍还有均码的套装。衣物都整齐地折叠在一起，看上去像是酒店早有准备的。娜奥米把自己收拾得象样出来时，迈克正裹着毛毯看电视。他叼着棒棒糖，脸颊鼓起一块，手里捏着水笔，在记事本上写写划划。  
他坐在地毯上，背靠茶几，而茶几上散落着一把糖果，还摆着沙拉、果汁、玉米罐头之类的零碎玩意儿，一副打算消遣整晚的架势。  
“据说外面杠上了。”迈克解释道，因为无能为力，反倒有些悠闲：“我们最好在这里躲久一点，等局面缓和下来再走。”  
他看上去有点高兴。娜奥米想到方才迈克的玩耍，猜想如果不是担心发生变故，也许迈克已经开始挨家挨户打整蛊电话。毕竟，若刨除遭受袭击的前因，当下实在是难得的放松时光：没有狗仔队，没有闪光灯，没有健身教练，没有私人医生，没有上司，没有下属，没有同事，没有……除了对面这个异性的任何人。

“那你要去洗澡吗？”娜奥米问。  
“当然。”迈克从地上站了起来，他放下纸笔，从桌上拿走几个护肤的瓶罐，这也是刚送上来的，包装崭新，都还没拆封。  
娜奥米从毛毯的空隙窥见他裸露着上半身，湿了一半的白衬衫被丢到远处的小沙发上。  
他真瘦。娜奥米忍不住和自己比较，锁骨突出的阴影似乎比自己还要明显，即使传闻中是素食主义者，这家伙的饮食也不一定健康。

迈克进了另一间浴室。娜奥米抓起一只密封的蔬菜罐头，口味乏善可陈。配合着浴室里哗啦啦的水声，更显味同嚼蜡。  
桌上有橙汁，长得像学生饮料，更别提那些乱七八糟的小零食。娜奥米兴致缺缺，抱着另一盆没动过的沙拉啃了啃草，遂放下勺子找服务台要香槟。她受不了这种让她过得像家庭妇女一样的气氛。

“娜奥米。”迈克的声音从浴室断断续续地传出来：“你吃了我的棒棒糖吗？”  
他问的应该只是棒棒糖……娜奥米控制自己乱飞的思绪，瞟了眼桌上花花绿绿的糖果：“还没，怎么了？”  
“你应该尝尝看。”迈克抬高了音量：“这是我很喜欢的牌子，超级好吃。”  
他的发音有些含糊不清，可能洗澡也阻止不了他吃糖。他好像有些甜腻过头了。娜奥米无奈地回答：“好的，我会试试。”  
“现在就试试嘛——”简直是讨要小玩具车的语气。  
好吧，礼尚往来。  
娜奥米吐出一口气，她撩开自己半干的长发，将浴袍前襟整理在一个半遮半掩的位置。她挑了一根红色包装的棒棒糖捏在手心，毫无预兆地推开浴室门。

迈克背对着门口冲澡，他湿漉漉的卷发拢在颈后，瓷白的肩膀洒满水光。他没发现有人进来，嘴里咬着糖果，还在不依不饶地嚷嚷着：“娜奥米——”  
“我在这儿。”娜奥米出声把迈克吓了一跳。他下意识捂起裆部，然后想起自己并不会走光，除非娜奥米趴在玻璃门前盯着他那话儿猛瞧。  
但娜奥米不是来吓唬他，而是来挑逗他的。女郎秀出自己夹在指缝里的棒棒糖，好像它是香烟或者吸管什么的。“我现在就试试。”她说，吃给你看。

她剥下糖纸，这是一枚草莓牛奶棒棒糖，配色经典且醒目。“你喜欢这个口味吗？”她问。  
“这种很好。”迈克感到迷茫，他诚实地回答：“我喜欢。”  
“你又是什么味道的棒棒糖？”她盯着迈克搁在嘴角那截纸棍。  
“葡萄。”迈克察觉娜奥米的意图，他眼底浮现笑意，并张开嘴唇。洁白的牙齿轻咬着紫色的硬质糖果，舌尖卷动着将糖果变没了。  
这样做的时候，他的脸微微发红。这羞涩的神态令娜奥米不爽地眯起眼，以猫科动物般的视线打量——迈克，赤身裸体地站在淋浴房里，因为有玻璃门的阻隔，敢于放肆地引诱她。他简直就是个碧池。

“你的看起来也很好吃。”娜奥米勾起唇角，她食指点在玻璃门上慢慢划动：“我们可以换口味尝尝。”  
她的意思是，把门打开。  
“不，你太危险了。”迈克咯咯笑起来，娜奥米的主动令他得意：“你会吃掉的一定不仅仅是糖果，我也会被你吃掉的。”  
男人说着还往后退了几步。花洒的水流以各种角度冲刷他的身体，不断有水珠从肌肤上弹落，就像簇拥着一只水妖。这让娜奥米有些后悔没闭上眼，她被画面挑起欲望，只想将男人从这狭小的水房子里拖出来，或者自己钻进去。  
谢天谢地，门铃响起，是香槟被送达，将娜奥米救出进退两难的困境。

玫瑰色的气泡酒，附赠两只细长的高脚杯，盛放器皿的花篮点缀着浪漫的小心思。娜奥米撩完告退的服务生，回身倚在沙发上品酒，喧闹的电视节目切换成音乐电台，这才像点放松的样子。  
至于桌上七零八落的零食，还有飘窗上乱扔的衣服……嗯，反正这也不是她家，她只要享受就好。  
水声消失。迈克披着浴袍出来时，正迎上娜奥米闪闪发亮的目光。

女模特喝了酒，慵懒地倒在沙发里，她褐色的长发犹如松露粉，在糖霜般的浴袍上散落。浴袍前襟松垮，露出小半片酥胸，又以交领收进丝绒深处。她双腿叠合，曲线毕露，散发着巧克力一般浓郁的风情。  
“要不要小酌一杯？”娜奥米酒杯半举，向他微笑。  
她惬意的神态与凌乱的环境相协调，宛如好整以暇的陷阱。而迈克淡定地走过来，一只手随意地捏着腰带，另一只手拾起桌上一粒糖果，撕开糖纸放进嘴里。  
娜奥米几乎都认为自己再次失败，此时她听见迈克说：“好啊。”

“不过你得给我倒，而且……”迈克在娜奥米的头顶俯下身，他的黑发还湿漉漉地滴水：“我要抢走你的！”  
他真的趁娜奥米转移注意力的时候取走了她的酒杯，并毫不客气地喝完了。  
娜奥米坐起身，听到他窝在侧手沙发上吃吃地笑，他还做作地半捂着脸，杯子都要被他抖掉了。  
“你——”她欲言又止，简直无话可说，只能抓起另一只杯子倒酒。  
果然迈克又飞快瞄准了新目标，他从指缝里偷看。

“你正经点。”娜奥米用眼神威逼他，感觉自己保姆上身：“酒还有很多，老实等着。”  
行吧。迈克悻悻放下手，把杯子搁在桌子上。他并腿坐正，两手搭双膝，除了穿着浴袍，看上去倒真的像个正经人。不，穿浴袍他也是正经人。  
他注视着娜奥米递来的酒杯，觉得高度正好合适，于是正经地就着小姑娘的手喝起酒来。  
当然，在这个过程中，他的目光依然是真诚而正直的。他抬起眼对上娜奥米惊愕的视线，还努力地做出微笑来表达感谢呢。  
“你最好喝快点。”娜奥米不领情，而且警告他。

这是在为难迈克，他腮帮子里还藏着一颗糖，可娜奥米已经完全忘记。她加大了酒杯倾斜的角度，以至于迈克不得不仰起头避免溢出酒水，而糖果却开始在液体中滑动，它呛住了迈克的喉咙。  
“咳咳咳！”迈克忍不住咳嗽起来，剩下的酒洒得到处都是。  
娜奥米把酒杯扔在沙发上，她叉开双腿立在迈克面前：“你这个坏孩子！”  
迈克想用手指擦拭唇角的水渍，娜奥米制止了他的行为。

“你一直在搞事。”她拎起迈克的衣襟，洁白的浴袍染着香槟的斑点：“你把饮料弄唬得一团糟，看看你刚洗过澡，又弄脏了。”  
她一屁股坐在迈克的大腿上：“我要惩罚你。”  
“不。”迈克睁大眼睛，双眸水汪汪：“我认为我应该得到奖励，我超乖的。”  
拉倒吧你个小碧池。  
娜奥米再不能忍受，用双唇堵住了他的嘴。

这个男人的嘴唇当然也和娜奥米一样沾满酒气，但他的异常地甜。这是因为他一直在吃糖，在亲吻时娜奥米也能听到糖块滚过他牙齿的声音……该死的男人，你能不能专注点。  
娜奥米的舌头闯进去，她要把那颗碍事的糖抢走。  
她按紧迈克的脑袋，防止他乱动。迈克猜到她的目的，坚定地保护起自己的糖果，用舌头包裹住，不叫娜奥米如愿。娜奥米于是溜到侧壁包抄，汲取他甜丝丝的唾液。  
那颗糖也被娜奥米勾走了。

迈克坐不住了，他身体前倾，将娜奥米圈进怀里，同时他感觉到女郎的双手沿着他的脖子向下抚摸，开始扯他的浴袍。他不能总是让姑娘占自己的便宜，他搂住娜奥米的腰，去捏她柔软的后背和臀部。  
娜奥米兴奋起来，她下面正在变湿，迈克的举动给了她极大的成就感——这个用温和掩饰幼稚，用撒娇伪装天真的小色鬼，终于被她勾出了狐狸尾巴。

“还我糖豆。”迈克低喃着，用他一贯柔和的语调，像在安抚彼此。下一秒他就将脸埋进娜奥米的胸口，尖尖的鼻头磨蹭喷香的乳沟，似乎还深吸了一口气，暖热的气息贴在她的胸膛痒痒的。  
“还不了了。”娜奥米咯噔咬碎糖果：“我赔给你吧。”

她挑起迈克的下巴，在对视中她观察到迈克的双眸染上情欲的颜色。他挑眉，露出尽在掌握的笑容，然后不再看她了。他张开红唇轻咬她的乳房。  
“哦，迈克……”娜奥米捧着他的脸，指腹刮过他的耳朵。  
迈克像是品尝巧克力那般，舌尖在她的胸上打转，他自然不会放过蛋糕上那两颗柔嫩的葡萄。在他用力吸吮乳头时，娜奥米抓紧了他的卷发。  
“我不会放过你的。”迈克低笑道。

他剥开娜奥米的浴衣，女郎就像是块可口的人形巧克力，柔媚地挂在他身上，男人如野狼般吞食她。娜奥米闭上眼，她感觉到双乳被迈克托在手心，就像是母牛那样被挤压着。  
被揉搓的胸口有细微的疼痛，她想说轻一点，但她又实在爱死了迈克那宽阔手掌下的野性味道。她沉下屁股，没穿内裤的阴部在男人的胯上扭动，确切来说应该是男人的阴茎上。他的浴袍下也是真空的，小迈克已经站起来了。  
我的水会把他的浴袍打湿的，娜奥米想。  
她扯开迈克的浴衣带，正巧迈克的爱抚已经游走到她的腰际，两人的臂膀在这一刻相碰撞。四目相对，空气中流窜着欲火。  
“进来。”娜奥米邀请他。

迈克双手托起她的臀部，他胳膊上流畅的肌肉发挥应有的作用，像托一盘菜一样轻松地抱起娜奥米，站了起来。娜奥米惊呼一声，双腿夹紧他的腰，在错乱的方向中，她被迈克抱进卧室。  
她被迈克扔在床上，松软的被褥承托她光裸的胴体，是佳肴的容器。那个预备开动的男人扯下身上的布料，随手丢弃在地毯上，他坚硬的器具又粗又直，细小的青筋在斑痕错杂的表皮上跳动，更显得狰狞。  
这个男人，他下体有丰富的阴毛，像一片黑色的丛林。他躯体上黑白的斑点交杂，像毕加索的油画。他有幽深的眼睛，他有瘦长的身躯，他是画布里的怪物，是危险的野兽。  
娜奥米越发饥渴了，她口干舌燥，她合不拢腿，她下面的那张嘴却口水多到快要淌出来了。  
“你害怕吗？”迈克自己倒是很介意身上的白斑。  
“不。”娜奥米由衷地低喊：“快上我！”

迈克没怎么费心润滑就进入了她的身体，那根棍子填满她时，两人才想起没戴安全套的问题。去他的，娜奥米扣紧他的肩膀，先操再说。  
迈克似乎是想问她会不会变成第二个比莉简，别这么煞风景，而且他的小弟弟可一点也不像在担心这回事。他狠狠楔入她的身体，像是要将她刺个对穿，从外表可看不出他这么狂野。娜奥米整整提了一口气才说：“你慢点儿。”  
然后他立即就停下来了，粗大的性器裹在女郎窄小的花穴里细腻地抽插着。他缓慢地变换着角度，寻找娜奥米的性感带，凶器抽离时造成的真空让穴肉牢牢吸附在肉棒上，仿佛她的阴道都要被他牵走，剩下一颗空荡荡的子宫。  
“不……”这太折磨人了，娜奥米咬他：“太慢了。”  
“你真难伺候。”迈克抱怨道。他扛起娜奥米笔直的双腿，这样他可以插得更深，在他全塞进去时两个人都发出满足的呻吟。  
“就像这样操我。”娜奥米颤栗地攥紧了床单：“啊，就这样……”

她的长发铺散在床上犹如湿滑的泥土，迈克低下头亲吻她蓬松的额发，同时他抬手扣住娜奥米的手腕，把女人固定在床上。女人被他顶起腰肢，胸口的软肉如黄油般流动着。  
“宝贝儿，你吃得我真紧。”迈克皱起眉头，他脖子上出汗了，滚动的喉头溢出喘息。喘息夹杂在肉体交接的声响中，每一次呼吸就是一阵新的巅峰。

这激烈的摇晃持续了十几分钟，迈克卷曲的黑发风干又被汗水浸湿。娜奥米达到了一次高潮，她尖叫着，颤抖着绞紧迈克的肉棒，下体喷出粘稠的爱液。在那空白的几秒她觉得迈克也要射了，可他竟然忍了下来。  
她恢复视觉时，她注意到迈克绯红的脸颊和湿润的眼睛。这男人绷紧身体，汗滴从额头滑到鼻尖，又落在娜奥米的嘴角。  
她伸出舌头，尝到咸涩的味道。  
“我给你口交。”她怜惜地抚平男人眉间的褶皱：“你可以射在我嘴里。”

迈克坐在床边，扶着床头，张开腿，娜奥米跪在他的两腿之间。她扶正迈克的阴茎放在嘴边亲吻，挑起眼睛望向迈克，神态好似调皮的小猫。迈克被她逗乐了，掌心摸了摸她的头顶。  
这带有印第安血统的猫咪张开小嘴，丰厚的嘴唇裹紧龟头，还在嗦顶端敏感的马眼。迈克本就快到临界点，被她弄得发出一声惊喘。  
“嗯……你真坏。”迈克嗓音沙哑，甜甜地笑：“你想要牛奶……”  
他黑发垂落，披在肩头，脸颊红扑扑的，双眸乌黑明亮，红唇弯弯，宛如白雪公主。可他比童话故事色情得多，倘若真有七个小矮人，恐怕不会放任他好好在床上躺着，他们最有可能把他变成包间公主。  
娜奥米决定捉弄他，她含住迈克的阴茎，然后去掐他大腿内侧的嫩肉。  
“噢！”迈克本能收起腿：“这可不行。”  
他肯定是合不上大腿的，况且娜奥米将他双腿分得更开，这一点都不吃力，因为迈克的柔韧性很好。他还顺势以这个姿势半躺在床上，主要是他太松懈了，傻笑使他腰肢发软。

灯光照亮他的腿根，此处被白斑覆盖，皮肤细薄能看到体表的血管。男人的阴囊鼓胀，泛着健康的光泽，展示着主人充沛的精力。娜奥米第一眼就被它吸引，那圆滑的形状很适合被把玩，而且手感也有弹性。  
她加大了给予性器的刺激，迈克很受用。他仰起脖子发出舒适的呻吟，他平坦的胸膛上两粒小小的乳尖也挺了起来，腰部轻轻摇摆，像个姑娘。  
“好棒，嗯……”他的鼻音有点像哭腔：“我要射了……”  
搞得我好似女同性恋，娜奥米汗颜，若自己有屌，或者按摩棒，这会儿迈克已经失贞了。

性器在娜奥米的嘴里进出，睾丸也有被照顾到，快感冲得迈克有些头脑发昏。他情不自禁抬起腰，好让自己的双腿有更多颤抖的空间。在不受控制的抽搐里，他也高潮了，精液流了娜奥米一嘴，阴茎被松开时，疲软的马眼依然在滴滴答答流水。  
男人精液的味道并不腥涩，出乎意料地清爽，可能因为他经常吃水果。娜奥米发自内心地表扬道：“亲爱的，你真甜！”  
“我要洗澡……”迈克软软地回应她。

他翻了个身趴在床上，一副劳累过度的样子。如果他是小孩，那么刚刚发生的一切足以取证给保护协会，但他不是。所以娜奥米毫不留情地将他从床上拽了起来。  
“那就快去。”她好像又回到了保姆的角色：“别赖床。”  
“你可别袭击我。”迈克被她推着走，不情不愿地蹭进浴室。  
“好，我绝不那么做。”说着，娜奥米把他推进淋浴房。  
随后她自己也挤了进来，并且合上了插销。

“嘿——”迈克睁大了眼睛：“你刚刚才说了不袭击我的。”  
“我认为这怎么都不叫袭击你。”娜奥米学习了他的装无辜：“我是来洗澡的。”  
“那里还有一间浴室！”迈克指着隔间，还在挣扎。  
“可你有护肤品。”娜奥米记仇地说：“你自称绅士，难道不应该分享一些乳液什么的吗？”  
“好，我去那一间。”迈克当机立断越过娜奥米，要开门出去。  
可娜奥米早有准备，她用了个猥琐的法子，她抓住了迈克的下体，并紧紧攥在手里，仿佛十分钟前温柔抚慰这玩意儿的美女不是她。  
“你怎么能这样。”迈克又羞又窘，他脸红了，手也不知道该放哪里：“你简直是个女巫！”  
他不会说脏话，这条可怜虫一点杀伤力都没有。娜奥米甚至有点想笑，但她克制住了。

她按下墙上的开关，水流从四面八方冲淋而下，瞬间弥漫了两人的身躯。娜奥米在水帘中凑近迈克，发现他竟然比自己还要矮一点，这个身高差能让她看清他眼睑上一排小扇子似的长睫毛。  
“你就算是想在浴室做。”长睫毛眨了眨，迈克用妥协的语气：“我现在也硬不起来。”  
“我不会，我只是着迷于你。”娜奥米亲他的眼皮和鼻尖：“你让我想起小时候玩过的芭比娃娃，她们有美丽的身体，你也有美丽的身体。”  
美对于迈克是种很合适的鼓励。他动摇了，他松开搭在门闩上的手，并回应娜奥米的热情。

小透明水箱里的空气不断升温，但这次两人都没有太多力气去折腾，他们只是玩一些温情的小游戏，比如互相给对方涂沐浴露什么的。迈克还会一点按摩，他知道对于模特来说走路是一桩多么幸苦的任务，因此他依次给娜奥米揉捏脚趾，脚踝，惹得二十多岁的年轻女人不时发笑。  
“没有人会相信迈克竟然会给人做足底按摩。”她用公务员的口吻戏谑道：“不过你的技术可真不错。”  
“如果这些水不总是跑进我眼睛里的话，我会做得更好。”他半蹲着，用手背拂去脸上的水流。  
娜奥米同情他：“你休息会儿吧，我来给你捏背。”

迈克站起身，趴在墙面上两组喷头的空隙间，娜奥米就在他身后欣赏他精瘦的后背。首先她伸出狼爪，目标是他的屁股！  
“等等！”迈克不满起来。  
“我只是开个玩笑。”她真的只是开的玩笑，别的什么也没干，况且她已经收回手，安安分分按在迈克肩膀上。这宽肩真结实。  
迈克这才安稳地闭上眼睛，娜奥米的指尖勾勒他肩胛骨时，哼唧了几声，多数时候他是温顺驯服的。他额头枕在交叠的手臂上，隐隐有了倦意。  
听说他在梦幻庄园玩累了会和孩子们睡在一起，他的侧脸看上去纯真无邪。

掌心的重量增加，是迈克陷入浅眠。他站立的身体主要靠墙壁支撑，重心的游移令他偶有偏斜，娜奥米只得更贴近他。这令她心猿意马。  
她的手开始不老实地向下游移，她手底下薄薄的皮肤覆盖在紧密的肌肉上，使得后背曲线优美。这个阶段娜奥米还是收敛的，她保持单纯赞赏的态度。而她的手再次逗留在迈克的翘臀上时，她就开始邪恶了。  
迈克不一定是处男，但他的后面一定是处女……  
她屈指弹了下迈克的屁股，肉肉很紧，而且迈克并没有醒，那么就不要怪她又捉弄他了。嗯，这不是袭击，只是一个玩笑。

她这女巫大有开玩笑成真的架势。她还放轻手脚，没让自己取沐浴露的动作发出异响。其实有声音也没事，因为水声很吵闹，而且会让感官变钝。  
挤了满手的水乳，娜奥米把它向迈克的腿根糊去。这个不同寻常的位置稍微提醒了迈克。“你在干什么？”他迷糊地问。  
“我在给你洗屁屁。”娜奥米努力没发笑。  
“好吧，你准是又在打什么坏主意了……”四肢疲乏让迈克忽略此间怪异，他仅是喃喃自语着，又要睡过去。  
“你可别真睡着。”娜奥米提醒他：“小心滑倒。”  
“我不会……”然后就没声了，而且很快他的上身摇摇欲坠起来。

他是三十多岁还是十多岁。娜奥米不得不将他按回墙，在这过程中，她搭在迈克屁股上的一只手深入了他的臀缝……她绝对不是故意的，她的确打算这样做，但她没想发展得这么快。  
可她的食指碰到这个男人的菊花了！天哪！  
而且它还会蠕动！在她的指尖接触到时缩了回去！  
等等，我的菊花也会蠕动吗……停止，停止这些胡思乱想……娜奥米的嘴角抽动了两下，她定格在了一个诡异的姿势。她紧贴在男人的身后，一只手压着他的肩膀，一只手陷在男人的股缝里，她看上去像是个三级片导演，新手导演。

异物和压迫让迈克不适地挪动屁股，娜奥米的手指是卡在他下体的，所以无济于事，而且这让娜奥米摸索他后庭的感触越发明晰。当女人适应了大胆的心态，他的贞操危机就变得形势严峻了，而他一无所觉。  
女人确定他不会随便栽倒后，另一只手也摸下来，扒开他的臀瓣。水顺着女人的手肘一路流到迈克双腿之间，在他的阴阜汇聚成水线浇在地上，他皱缩的穴口为此更加润泽。  
娜奥米先试着用中指插入，她的指尖抵在缝隙上揉搓，感觉那里减少了防备，于是就借着水流和乳液戳进了一个指节。  
好紧啊。

“你在做什么，女孩？”迈克终于感觉到不对劲，他双目半睁，还没缓过神。  
“在洗屁屁。”娜奥米重复之前的糊弄：“你的。”  
说话也没打断她继续往迈克身体里捅入，男人半梦半醒，直肠还很软。他若是清醒了，恐怕连一毫米都别想再进去。

“我觉得不太对，你为什么要洗我的屁股。”迈克的眼睛越睁越大，他俩的距离也不太正常，她不是在给他按摩吗。  
而且下身好像有东西。迈克转过头：“你——”  
娜奥米的中指全进去了，像一只蚯蚓在迈克的身体里钻动。迈克没想到是这一幕，受到的冲击太大，一刹那说不出话来。他条件反射就是把娜奥米推开。  
但是他转不过来，因为娜奥米的手指在他体内。

“你怎么可以这样！”迈克的脸在羞愤下变得通红：“你竟然，竟然，你把我……”  
他也不知道怎么表达了。他觉得自己受到了严重的性侵犯，可是这场面太尴尬了，好像他连指责都很奇怪。而且一般角色不是反过来的吗？  
“嗯……”娜奥米也觉得有点滑稽，不过她不想停手，天底下可没有第二个又好看又好哄的尤物了：“你可以当我做深层清洁。”  
迈克差点被她气晕过去。  
“我不需要。”但他也只能顺着娜奥米的话说。  
“我已经插进来了。”她甚至抽动了下手指，那感觉让迈克又是一阵窘然：“试试嘛，这只是玩玩而已。我既不是男人，也没弄疼你。”  
但只有同志才走后门，异性恋应该用的是阴道。迈克张张嘴，又说不出口，毕竟他后门已经被插了，而且的确不疼，娜奥米对待他很小心。  
那也不意味着他就要接受啊。

“我会再增加一根手指，如果你难受了，我就退出来。”娜奥米采取温和态度，跟他打商量。  
迈克思绪有些混乱，他点了点头。在娜奥米开始放入食指的时候才反应过来：这个提案依然是他自己吃亏。  
她就不能不插吗？她又不是男人！

娜奥米顺着迈克后穴被撑开的裂隙送入指尖。固然迈克不再任由她瞎闯，可已经有了先例，娜奥米要做的不过是沿着最顺手的路径将指头铺进去而已。括约肌的抗拒阻止不了她，没过多久她的食指也进去了，并且按压他的肠肉。  
迈克倒吸一口气，娜奥米疯了。  
“迈克，你能不能转过来？”娜奥米得寸进尺：“我是说，你把腿翘起来，能更方便我进去。”  
“不能！”迈克尖叫一声，像即将被强暴的小妇人。

他将脸深深埋进了手心，不愿接受现实，看上去搞笑极了。但即使是这种时候，他也没想过动手，倘若他来强的，娜奥米早就被扔到套间外面。他还是有自己的原则。  
“那好吧。”娜奥米没再强求。坦白说她也只是为了满足自己的猎奇心理，性的意味并不强烈。她又不知道男人怎么操，她只是插着玩玩，没什么伤害。她本来就是想开个玩笑。  
“你脾气真好，迈克。”她感慨道：“我现在都有些担心你了。”

不是每个人性子都这么软。有的人冷漠，有的人暴躁，还有的人满怀恶意，而善良的人注定是最吃亏的。特别是既善良又美丽，还才华横溢的人。他们的存在会将四周的丑恶照耀得纤毫毕现，那些寄生在阴影里的东西会感到不满，产生嫉妒。  
他们会想尽一切办法将纯白拖入黑暗，或者干脆撕碎他。  
娜奥米注视迈克后背上白斑与黑肤的交界线，这是一种病症的临床表现，它就是这么突兀地在皮肤上暴起一大片，非黑即白，没有过渡，决不妥协。激烈得就像迈克创作的一些歌曲。  
“我没什么可担心的。”迈克还沉浸在烦恼中：“你满足了吗？”

娜奥米……当然还有些没玩够。不过人应该识趣，这要到迈克的极限了，哪个正常男人会接受好端端洗澡的时候肛门被插进两根手指。尽管她恋恋不舍，也只能缓慢地抽出手指。  
她的指腹仍然按在迈克的肠壁上，这是最后的乐趣。迈克默许了她的行为，直到她的指尖压在某一片特殊的区域为止。  
“啊……”迈克猝不及防地呻吟。

那是微小电流窜过皮肤的感觉，顺着神经元直通大脑。从未体验过的舒爽令迈克缩起肩膀。他反应不小，被娜奥米捕捉到了。  
“你怎么了？”娜奥米隐约领悟了什么。  
“你碰到的一个位置……”迈克难为情地回答：“有点怪。”  
准确来说是有点爽。那么一点浅尝辄止，不过瘾。  
“你想让我再碰几下吗？”娜奥米说着又在相同位置按了按，迈克的腰竟然随之弹动，她懂了：“你想要，是么。”  
“你再那样做一点。”迈克更配合地：“再来几下就行。”  
我看不只是再来几下这么简单。娜奥米望向迈克好奇睁大的双目，他在期待后入的快感，他还没意识到。那就别怪她下重手了。  
她这次不是按，而是用两根手指搓了过去。

“啊——”迈克发出长长的娇喘，像成人影片女主角那样，叫完后连他自己都被吓了一跳。  
他捂住嘴，不敢回头看娜奥米，而他耳朵红得滴血。  
娜奥米知道自己掌控住迈克的弱点了。  
“你看上去像一个处子。”她评价道。  
迈克还未反驳，他的话就尽数被来自前列腺的麻痒堵了回去。娜奥米没有屌，但这不妨碍她进攻他的敏感点。那片区域就这么点大，还是处女地，根本接受不了太强烈的刺激。没过几分钟，迈克的屁股就撅起来了，他自己都未发觉。  
娜奥米又找回了她在洗澡时打量迈克背影的感受，他散乱的黑发，颤动的肩膀，纤细的腰肢，紧致的臀部……都是在勾引她！

“哦，娜奥米，不，轻点……”迈克难耐地呻吟起来：“你太用力了……”  
“那么你很难受吗，嗯？”娜奥米明知故问。  
“不是，我也不知道……”迈克快哭了：“我不知道，太舒服了，我有点害怕。”  
“那你转过来换个姿势。”娜奥米想起了刚刚被迈克废弃的提议，决定趁这个时候起用：“你这样摇摇晃晃根本站不稳。”  
迈克这回听话地扭过来，他的手撑在墙上，娜奥米抱起他一条腿搭上自己肩，感觉比想象中要轻，虽然还是成年男性的重量。  
迈克是垂头的，娜奥米让他抬起脸看向自己，于是见到了一双泫然欲泣的大眼睛。她的心漏跳了一拍。  
“你知道你有多煽情吗。”她吞口水。  
“什么？”迈克用哭腔回答。

娜奥米被点燃了兽性。见鬼，女人也会变成猛兽。她趁迈克不注意，指尖狠狠就是一刺。几乎同时迈克再次爆发出高亢的尖叫，他的胸膛高高鼓起，又剧烈地起伏，而且没个平息的时候。因为娜奥米弯起手指不停地搔刮他的敏感带。  
“啊，啊，别这样……别再……”迈克连声音都在抖：“停，不……停一下……”  
“你希望我不要停？”娜奥米故意曲解他的意思。  
“不，我不知道——”迈克放弃思考，他摇晃脑袋，黑发遮了一半在他的脸上。从发丝间隙可以窥见他眼底的水光。  
“我想你应该不愿意停。”娜奥米发现迈克的性器半勃起来，她一把抓住：“毕竟你的小兄弟都在抬头叫好。”

迈克叫到都有些哽咽了，可他还是抽泣了一下。娜奥米对他进行前后夹击，天啊，她怎么想得出这样的招数，她简直是个恶魔。这女人没看出他都快疯了吗，如果现在有人对他开一枪，那将会是种解脱。  
娜奥米想让他的阴茎再次挺立，可现在是他的不应期。的确撸管依然激发他的官能，但他最大的愉悦来自于后方，这实在让人羞于启齿。而他身体则给出了忠实反馈，他的前端吐出一些稀薄的透明粘液，不是射精，而是前列腺液。  
娜奥米再戳一会儿，他就要用后面达到高潮了。而娜奥米也的确没放过他，随着略带破音的哭泣，他在急促的喘息中释放了精液，而且是以流淌的形式。

结束了这场性事，娜奥米胳膊酸痛，而迈克手脚发软。在娜奥米甩手臂的时候，他失神地瘫坐在地，双腿间一片粘稠，好在精液很快就被水流给冲走了。  
如果娜奥米要继续玩别的花样，他不仅无力反抗，还打算适时昏过去。幸运的是，娜奥米也累了，她知道迈克想歇一歇，没有勉强扶起他。

等到二人洗漱完毕，已经闹到了深夜。期间居然没有紧急来电。倒是有简讯说局势已经得到控制，预计等到第二天早上事态完全平息，届时会有人来接迈克出去。还劝告他以后不要使性子乱跑，这次的避难就是个教训。  
他们可不知道迈克在这里度过了一个怎样的夜晚，娜奥米在心底偷笑。她心情舒畅，抹匀身体乳就回去卧室找浴袍。一路走来地上全是乱丢的衣服，糖纸，沙发和茶几上满是乱洒的酒渍，沙拉酱散发着盘桓不去的甜味，一片狼藉。她自己也为这纷乱的场景暗自惊叹。

被迈克信笔涂鸦过的记事本还扔在茶几旁边，摊开的白纸上记录着歌词，还有一副简笔画。画里是披散着长发的娜奥米，迈克画了个裸体，摆出受惊的姿势，旁边促狭地注释着“大女孩”。  
嘿，你这个小处女。娜奥米腹诽道。她又去看旁边的歌词，那应该是刚写出来没多久的半成品，涂涂改改的字句拼成一段热烈的告白。  
“因为被你吸引，我沉沦于此。”  
“请保证我们现在不论发生什么，这一切都会是秘密。”

除开客厅，有一间卧室已经让他们提前乱搞过了，所幸被褥没有受到太大的波及，应该是他们及时去清洗的功劳。娜奥米占了迈克那么多便宜，不好意思再委屈他，决定让迈克睡另一间整齐卧室，自己睡这张被摧残过的床铺。顺便回味这床上发生过的战事。  
迈克还靠在浴室门口发愣，他换上那件多出来的干净浴袍，又是个纯洁懵懂的小宝贝。他一声不吭，轻易地被娜奥米推上了床。

“你该睡觉了，大明星。”娜奥米将被子盖到他身上。这时他仿佛才回魂似的，用住梦幻庄园的习惯扯娜奥米的袖子：“你要不要一起睡？我一个人睡不好。”  
刚说完他就后悔了，他为这个女人的激烈索取而后怕，委屈巴巴地望着娜奥米。  
“不。”娜奥米好笑地塞回他的手臂，捻开挡在他额前的发丝：“我会陪你直到睡着。但你要是让我跟你躺一个床，你就别想睡觉了。”  
顿时迈克长舒一口气，然后他觉得有点太夸张了，害羞地露出一个浅浅的笑来。  
娜奥米又要被这个笑容给俘虏了，这个人她此生难忘。她认命地回以微笑，在迈克的额头印下轻吻：“晚安，宝贝。”  
“晚安。”

灯光尽数熄灭，只剩一盏昏黄的床头灯。在朦胧的光晕里，迈克睡颜沉静，像一朵含苞待放的蔷薇花。娜奥米趴在床头凝视他，心中纵有万般柔情，也只化作静夜的一束星光。  
待翌日太阳升起，这道星光就随风而逝，他变回举世瞩目的大明星，她变回驰骋秀台的超模。二人分道扬镳，各回各的名利场，等待着下次或者不会有下次的相遇。到那时，或是灯红酒绿，或是尘嚣漫天，又或是人走茶凉呢？  
命运总是给我们最出其不意的安排。

(完)


End file.
